Fast Rising
by Takerslove
Summary: Anarose the fast rising superstar in the WWE this year starts to get close to the mysterious man The Undertaker


Fast Rising

Anarose began to be the fastest rising star in professional wrestling today. She seems to have everything from the style to the friends. She sat in the middle of her closes four friends as they chit chatted about the recent activity in the arena. She played with her hair as she seams to space out as all the girls chatted.

"Rose? What are you thinking about?" Stacy asked. She was Anarose closes friend.

"We need to go out tonight. I need some attention." She said as her brown eyes flashed with a smile. She looked over at the entrance to the cage as a tall man walked in "Who is that? Is her new?"

"Who? Him?" Torrie said and began to laugh "he has to the oldest guy on the tour besides Ric Flair"

"I have been here for a while now and haven't seen him till now?" Anarose said as she looked at her friends "What's his name?"

"Mark a.k.a. the Undertaker" Terry said

"Your kidding me right?"

"Go ask him yourself" Terry said as the whole table erupted into laughter in which caught Mark's attention. Anarose stood up and began to walk over to where Mark was standing.

"Look out we got company" Glen mumbled to Mark.

"Hello…" Glen turned around and then pushed Mark's elbow "Hi… Mark right?" she placed her hands on her small hips.

"Yup… who's asking?" he said and took a quick glance at her.

"Well, I am… I wanted to welcome you. I didn't see you before…" she said as she stared at his left shoulder hoping he would give some time of day.

"Anarose!" Terry screamed to have her turn around and ask her what was up as Mark and Glen walked out of the room. She turned back around to see Paul, a.k.a. Triple H, was in front of her.

"Hello sweetheart" he said and smile at her.

"Ill gross!" she walked away as she ran to catch up to Mark and Glen. "Mark!" she called to him to stop him in his tract "Mark, I just want to tell you my name is Anarose. I joined the team a few months ago."

"Congratulation" Mark said

"Thanks, well I hope that we can hang out sometimes." She said and touched his hand and turned around to go back to her friends.

"Maybe she wants to get to know you?" Glen said snickering.

"It's just a newbee who wants to be someone and men ar just a stepping ladder for them." Mark rolled his eyes.

Anarose character is Sassy in which she is a very PDA and sexually creature, but she is very strong wrestling too. Tonight she wore a low cut top that exposed her double D's and a short black skirt that barely covered her butt and showed a little of her black bikini underwear. She wore her hair in a ponytail as she checked her makeup one last time before leaving the room to hear her script for the night. She leaned up against the wall as she began to listen.

"Sassy, you and Masters are against Taker." McMahon said.

Anarose smiled at Mark from across the room. She wanted so much to have sometime with him. She began to think of the plan for tonight. So after the script reading was over she walked up to Mr. McMahon and began to tell hum her idea. "You know ho my character is not a nice/good person. She's a very bad/naughty person and wouldn't that make a better mate. She would be a bad girl and if tonight she hangs Master's out to dry. She can become a bad girl."

"That sounds like a good idea for you, but Mark works alone. So, the answer this question who would you be with if not with Masters?"

"I would be on my own or I could mange Mark and Glen and have a team of disaster." She said with a smile as Mr. McMahon stood there for a few seconds.

"I will have to get back to you on that." He said and walked away.

"You have to be kidding me" Mark said as Mr. McMahon began to tell him the idea. "Why can't she just be on her own?"

"Look, just let her interfere on your behalf and see how it goes. Then we will sit down and make a decision. Is that agreed upon?" McMahon asked

"Okay, but I am not happy" Mark said and looked at Glen as McMahon left.

"Maybe she is a good person who is maybe creative."

"After the divorced I can't see any good in any women."

"Well, at least let this one have a shot… she is cute."

"then you date her" Mark snickered after the match Anarose sitting in the women locker room as she began to rethink every move she made hoping she showed enough strength for the time to come. She felt like she had all this energy she just had to get out.

"Girl you look fine" Terry said

"Yeah even if Mark see you he won't say nothing" Torrie said

"Well, I want to at least get his attention if he is even there." Anarose said fixing her hair.

"I don't know why you want his attention… he is evil" Stacy said.

"Well, I want evil's attention tonight." Anarose said and walked out of her hotel room.

The four girls giggled and laugh as they drank and danced. Anarose sat at the table and slowly nursed her last drink as she seen Mark enter. She watched him slowly glide against the floor as he sat in a dark corner of the bar. She finally picked up her drink and walked over to him and sat down.

"Hello Mark…ruff night?" she smiled

"Na, just a drink" he said

"Get your dark lover!" Terry screamed as she raised her drink and laughed at her.

"Are you always this withdrawn?"

He snicker to himself a little "Not really" he took a drink of his beer and began to think "So, how long as you been on the road?"

"About 5 months… I only really began to come out the last 3." She paused

"Where did you go that I didn't see you?"

"I had personal things I had to finish taking care of." He said staring straight a head and drank again.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was a sore subject." She said as she nursed her drink some more." Are you and Glen brothers?"

"nope,… just very close friends" he finished his drink and just stared at Anarose.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked on a hopeful string. He stared at her a few more seconds and then smiled.

"Sure" he said and stood up giving his hand to her. She smiled in surprised as she held on to his hand. She almost didn't know how to act his huge hand wrapped around hers. Dancing gave Mark time to not talk to Anarose without ignoring her. A few words ran in his head from what Glen said earlier in the night. She giggled and laughed as they dance and slowly Mark began to loosen up and began to laugh. Time began to fly as the two of them talked and danced.

"Anarose, we are leaving you behind with your dark freak." Terry said as she wobbled side to side.

"Okay see ya" she said and turned her attention back to Mark.

"She is going to morph into a freak like him." Torrie said to Stacy.

"She will always be out fun, loving Anarose." Stacy said as she helped Terry to walk.

"Sorry they are a bit drunk." Anarose tried to lessen the freak blow.

"They must be drink always then."

"No, they just don't understand you."

"Nor, want too" Mark shot back in anger.

"Hey! You didn't even want to talk to me. You already judged me before you meet me."

"Well, look at you… why would you bother with me? You should be with someone like Paul who can give you the world in your hand."

"And can make you feel the real way he feels about you… a piece of ass." She paused for a few moments "I know my friends are asses and put themselves out like that, but I am not like that. Maybe I should get going."

"Maybe" Mark responded nothing but anger in his voice.

"It was nice hanging out with you… thank you for the dance." She said and left the room with a bit of anger in her walk.

Mark watched her leave as he felt a bit lonely. He quickly ran after Anarose and finally caught up to her outside. "Anarose wait…" she turned around to look at Mark.

"What do you want?" she asked

"Look I am sorry about what happened in there" Mark placed his hand on her shoulder "I know you are different person." He said as he rubbed her arm.

"well, thank you for not judging me so quickly." She smiled and so did Mark. The next thing they knew Mark's lips were bent down against Anarose taking in the warmth. She slowly reached and placed her arms against his shoulder as they slowly parted and she opened her eyes up slowly looking at his green eyes all hazy. They stood in silence.

"Come let me take you home." Mark said as he wrapped his arm around her. That next day Glen meet Mark for some food and coffee. Mark began to confess everything that last night held. "I don't know if it was the mix of alcohol and emotions… I kissed her." Glen began to laugh "Maybe it was a lot of alcohol" he added.

"Well, is she a good kisser?" Glen asked

"Amazing… she totally knew what to do."

"Now here is the important question of them all… did you like it?"

Mark smiled as he thought "Yeah I think I like her."

"He kissed me!" Anarose told Stacy as they dressed.

"Was he good?"

"Powerful" She giggled "I still can't believe it…"

"Your in love!"

"I don't know about love, but I sure do like my Taker."

Later that day Anarose, Mark, Glen and Mr. McMahon sat down to talk about last night run in and the way Sassy would be going in the script.

"What are your opinion on the run un last night, Anarose you first."

"I think it went well and that making a team of destruction will rule the professional wrestling world." Anarose said and smiled. She felt that she had everything under control.

"And Mark and Glen?" McMahon asked

"I am not going to sit here and bash Anarose. She is a great wrestler and has a great personality, but I just don't think that it is time for the dark side to take on a girl." Mark said and looked away from Anarose. Her mouth dropped open a little bit. She couldn't believe what was coming out of Mark's mouth.

"I don't think that having a boy or a girl would hurt the team, and having a team of destruction could be harmful to the script. McMahon said.

"I am not saying that it would be harmful for the team it would work, this team would have to change her character to a hot gothic chick" Mark said.

"then lets work on that… spend time with each other clash the character together to make this new team." McMahon said with a smile at Anarose and the guys before he left.

Anarose left the meeting quickly as she was glad that things went her way, but why did Mark not want her to be on his team. Nothing made sense to her between last night as today she was confused about Mark.

"I don't think what you said sat nice with Anarose." Glen suggested to Mark "I never got anywhere with any girl if I bashed their character before knowing it."

"It had nothing against her."

"No, but you kissed her last night and now you don't want to work with her. I think you are at square one again."

"Women" Mark groaned as e stood up and headed after Anarose. He had no idea what he was going to say to her. "Anarose please stop."

She stopped and stared ahead almost in frustration. She did like him, but hated his guard "What's up Mark?"

"I hope you didn't think that I don't want to hang out with you, because I denied the team of destruction."

"What was I so post to think?" she looked at him "You totally shocked me… last night you were different today you have a huge ego."

"I didn't mean to. I was expressing my feelings about the situation." He paused knowing he said the wrong thing again. "Look I would love to have you on my team"

"Well, thank you. She said and just wanted to run away and hide. He stared at her as she shyly looked away.

"Are you hungry? Let's get a bit to eat" he leaned a head and she took it once more as they walked out of the building.

Anarose sat a cross from Mark at the small sandwich shop. She had all these feelings wrapped up inside of her. "Isn't this a bit public?" she finally said after a few people began to whisper about the two of them.

"A bit, but I wanted you to see that I am not embarrassed of you."

"I don't think that your embarrassed of me… I think that you have a huge ego." Mark wanted so much to just leave Anarose in her tracks.

"Are you the Undertaker?" a fan interrupted

"Yes I am" He reply

"Can I have a picture?"

"Sure" he said and posed for the picture he returned his focus to Anarose and noticed that his popularity didn't matter to her. She smiled at him after a while.

"What is there something on my face?" she giggled and he just reached his hand over to rub her hand.

"Your not like other women are you?"

"I don't think I am" she said and just smiled "You seem to be so popular with tons of women why such a grump?"

"Because divorces change people"

"So, that is why you where gone!" she looked at him as he almost wanted to shy away and go back into himself.

"Yeah, it wasn't so nice." He said softly as he looked at her.

"It's cool; I am not going to ask." She said seeing the subject was hurtful.

"Thanks" He said as the two of them began to talk about one another as the fan slowly began to take pictures of the two of them chatting. "I think we better get going" He finally said

"Yeah that would be good since we seam to be the life of the party here." she giggled and smiled at him. He stood up and out reached his hand to her and she smiled at him and took it as he wrapped his arm around her and the two of them walked out of the little shop.

The four girls were sitting at the lunch table as they giggled and talked. Anarose said very little about what has happened at the meeting and with Mark that happened earlier that day. Anarose wore a black tube top along with a small black skirt. She also blood red color high heels on her feet to finish the outfit for the night. She was not sure if she was going to be going out with Mark and Glen tonight, but at the same time she had to be ready. Most of the time she was seen on Raw and didn't make her self noticed on the Smackdown. The girls began to act up as they sat and waited more and more as they giggled. One of the girls phone began to go off and the music blared in the almost empty café. Anarose jumped up on the table and began to dance as the girls began to cheer her on. It wasn't something that was abnormal as people think. Anarose loved to live up her life. She knew life was short and things were hard to having time to just laugh and having fun she took advantage of those moments.

Anarose closed her eyes as she listen to the girls giggle and cheer her on. The abruptly the cheers stopped. Anarose opened her eyes still standing on the table. The girls' attention was taken away from Anarose as they stared at Mark and Glen as they walked in. Anarose stood still almost scared of what the guys would think of her.

"Look at this… your sweetie pie is table dancing for her friends." Glen mumbled to Mark.

"Pay no attention to them." Mark said as the walked over and ordered their food and took a seat and waited. Anarose slowly got off the table and the girls began to chat again.

"So much for your dark side lover" Terry said to Anarose. She just looked at her.

"I didn't claim defeat." She said back to them and left them behind to go sit next to Mark and Glen. "Hello Mark" she said as she sat down next to him.

"Hello Anarose" he said and stared at Glen.

"So what's up with your table dance?" Glen asked and Mark kicked him.

"Nothing… it was just for fun." She said as she looked at Mark. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked Mark.

"Why are you still hanging around them?"

"They are my friends Mark."

"They are rude" Mark said as she looked away.

"Please don't fight with me about my friends you don't have to like them, but at least don't disrespect me" Anarose said and looked at Glen. Glen kicked Mark as their name got called for their food.

"Do you want to come with us?" Mark asked her.

"Sure" she said and waved to her friends as she walked out with Mark and Glen. Mark wrapped his arm around her.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!?" Torrie said surprised Stacy and Terry just stared at her and then looked around. The girls finally chatted about the two of them and then moved on to get ready for the night.

The guys sat in their locker room as they snacked on their dinner. Anarose stood in the bathroom as she listen to the two of them talking as she was gone from the room.

"Why are you so quite?" Glen asked

"I am not"

"You are so… your acting up…what is up?"

"Nothing… I do not trust her" he said softly to Glen

"WHY?" he paused "She is being her self something maybe you should try."

"It's her friends… how do I know what she told her friends"

"What does it matter?" Glen asked him "If she said something… if not…fine."

"I am not sure" He paused "I do like having her around" He said and Anarose's shoe fell off. So, she flushed the toilet and turned on the water to wash her hands. Shortly after that she walked out to the guys. She reached between the two to grab the box for the TV. She changed the channel to one of the music channels. She began to grove to the music as she looked over at Mark.

"Mark do you like music?" She asked him

"Yeah, sometimes" He said as he shoved more of his sand which in his mouth.

"Is the script reading soon?" Glen asked as Anarose looked down at her watch.

"Yeah we should get going." She said as she turned off the TV and wait for the guys.

Anarose sat down at the end of the four of her friends that were pushing for answer about Mark. Anarose didn't know what to say. "We have to get to know each other like it or not. So, to do that you have to spend time with the person… that is what I am doing." She said but Stacy knew better then that. She knew that Anarose liked her dark sided freak. Mark and Glen stood across the room as they talked about Anarose once more.

"Stop bugging me about this" Mark finally said to Glen.

"I am just saying that since your single and she is single maybe there is something there. You'll find happiness sooner or later." Glen paused once more "I just want you to be happy like my life… you're my brother… I don't want you to be sad."

"Look I'll try to give her a chance, but I can't promise anything" Mark said.

"Hello Ladies" Paul said as the girls began to giggle "Hello Anarose"

"Hello" She said not really giving him the time of day.

"How have you been?"

"Fine… and you?"

"I have been lonely" He said to her and Mark began to watch Paul interact with Anarose.

"That's really sad" She said to him as she looked over at him.

He rubbed her arm "You want to go out for some drinks or something?"

"Um…" She looked over at Mark and seen that he was paying attention to her. "Paul, I really ache from the match the other night… maybe some other time." She smiled at him

"That is fine" He said as she stretched and placed his arm around her the back of her chair. She looked over at him as she tighten up her position.

"Paul?"

"Yes?"

"I think you are moving a bit fast" She said as she moved his hand away from her. Her heart was in her throat as she tried to talk to him.

"Anarose!" Mark stood at the end of the row of where she sat. She looked up at him as he out stretched his hand. She stood up and Paul grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked her

"Paul, I think you should let go." Anarose said to him as she looked down at him. He dropped his hand on his lap and Anarose looked up at Mark and smiled.

"Thank you" She said to him as he wrapped his arm around her as he laid her head on his chest. Mark and Anarose found out that both of them where not on the script tonight which was nice to have a night off. Stacy, Terry, Glen, and Torrie all have to stay for one reason or another. Mark and Anarose walked out of the room as a few people stopped Anarose to talk to her.

"How long has this been happening?" Lita asked.

"What been happening?" Anarose asked

"You and Mark" Lita asked and Anarose just blushed a bit.

"We are not a couple, but it was nice of you to ask" she said as Mark tugged on her hand a little and she followed him. The two of them walked back to his locker room. Mark quickly closed the door behind the two of them. Anarose stood between the wall and Mark as she slowly breathes.

"Um… Lita has asked if we were a couple." Anarose said softly as she stared down at his chest almost in a shyly way. Mark slowly placed an arm against the wall. Anarose opened her mouth wanting to ask him another question. "A…Are we a couple" She asked very slowly looking at Mark's green eyes almost unsure about what he was thinking. He tilted her chin up towards him and slowly kissed her as her hand griped against his shoulders. He then wrapped his arms around her tiny body as they continued to kiss on another. As there lips parted his placed his forehead against hers.

"Does that answer your question?" He said very softly in his deep voice sending tingling feelings down her body.

"I…Um….I" She said stumbling over her words. She placed her right hand on the back of his head as she began to play with his hair. She kissed his lips once more closing her eyes and feeling his soft lips. She wanted to just swing around in his arms. Her eyes and his eyes meet as Glen walked in and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Um, I am sorry… Should I leave?" Glen asked

"No, your fine" Mark said as he pulled Anarose close to his chest as Glen walked in and closed the door. Anarose felt like a child in his arms. The power and feelings wrapping around her as she felt incredible in Mark's arms.

Anarose wondered around as she ran into Paul once again. Paul stopped her as he had tons of questions. "Anarose, what is up with you and Mark?" He screamed across the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Today… during that script reading..." Paul said as he walked up to her. She pulled her jacket around her closer.

"Nothing… McMahon wants Mark, Glen, and I to get to know each other to change my character."

"Well, he didn't need to take you away from me." He said as he rubbed her arm once again. "Look, it's okay that you feel we are moving fast… we can go as slow or fast as you want to."

"Paul, I am not ready for a relationship right now. I just want to be friends." Anarose smiled at him as she knew that she was making him mad because he wanted to be her boyfriend.

"Anarose!" She turned around to see Mark "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" She said to him and turned to Paul "See you later, Paul" He stood watching her walk over to Mark as he placed an arm around her once more and they walked over to the women's locker room. "Hey Mark, instead of hanging around here why don't we go back to my house… I don't live far from here."

"Sounds good, let me go get my things." He said as he watch her to go into her locker room. The two meet up at Mark's motorcycle as they loaded it up. He started up the bike and Anarose got on as she shake a little with fright. "Hang on, Darling." She told him the direction one by one as they finally reached her house.

She loved her home. It was all on one floor expect for the garage and den. She had a spacious backyard with a deck area. Her house was mostly rosy/ natural colors. It had 2 bedrooms, 1 1/2bathrooms, a large living room, and a kitchen/ dining room area. "Come on, bring in your bags" she called to him as she ran up to the door to open it for him.

Anarose could not wait till to show Mark around her house. She showed him all the room and the spear room where he would be staying. She showed him all her pictures on the wall and her exciting pictures. "You have a nice home" He finally said as she turned on the TV to watch their friends.

"Thank You I only had it for about a year now. It's like a nice hotel." She giggled to him. She walked into the kitchen and began to start some dinner for the two of them. She shortly brought a plate of dinner and a beer out to him. She placed her plate down on the small table and went back to the kitchen for her drink.

"Anarose this is great… you should be a cook." Mark said to her and she laughed at him

"I like cooking for fun." She said to him as she sat down next to him. The two of them chatted over the matches and dinner keeping each other company. She liked having someone to share her time with. On one of the commercials Mark took in the dishes and began to clean up. She smiled at him "Thank you" She said and gave him a hug and he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for the great dinner." He said as he placed a dish in the drying rack.

"I am going to go get my PJ's on." She said and went down to the master bedroom and got on her small gray short set on and went back to the living room to finish watching wrestling. Mark stared at her seeing that she really did have a nice butt and a beautiful body even in clothes. "What is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong" He said and opened up his arms to have her lay her head on his chest. The two of them finished watching wrestling and began to talk.

"Who is the guy in the picture?" Mark asked

"That is my best friend, John" She paused "He and I use to date, but it didn't work out, but our friendship didn't fair at all. We are close like brother and sister."

"How many people did you date?"

"Just John… and now you" she began to laugh "John is such and exciting man… you would love him. He is off his rocker a lot of the time, but he has a heart of gold." She paused a little bit and wanted to ask him "How many marriages?"

"Only one" He said to her and smiled "I have two children both boys. I get to see them whenever I am home."

"I would love to have children someday." She patted her stomach and made Mark giggle at her. Silence began to grow between them as Mark began to think about his feelings towards Anarose. He began to open up to the Anarose as she did to him. The night began to get long as Anarose began to fall sleep in the chair. The two finally resigned to their separate bedrooms.

The next morning Anarose made some coffee since she knew that Mark loved coffee. She showered and began to get dress as Mark walked into her bedroom to see if she was awake.

"OH… I am sorry" he said to her as he turned around covering her eyes.

"Mark… it's okay" She said to him as she turned away. "I made some coffee for you in the kitchen… the mugs are in the cabinet above the coffee maker."

"Okay thanks" He said to her once more and walked out closing the door behind him. Her body was perfect as he mind began to go over the images in his head. It was like a goddess as she looked flawless. He wanted to bad to just take her there. He knew he had to open up if he was to have a chance with Anarose.

Anarose finally walked into the dinning area wearing a small skirt with a lacy black top. She walked around barefoot with made the who outfit that fit right at home.

"Sorry for walking into your room" Mark finally said as he place the mug to his lips.

"It's okay… no harm done" She said with a smile as she opened one the cabinet to place a empty glass on the counter. The phone rang as she walked over to pick it up. "Hello… I am not busy at the moment" she paused "Well I have company over…well… I guess it's okay as long as your not hanging here to long… okay see you then" She hung up the phone as she looked back at the empty glass filling it will a small amount of juice. "It looks like out company will be expanding for a little bit today." She said as she took a seat next to him.

"Who is coming over?" he asked as he looked up from the paper.

"It's my sister and her boyfriend." She sighed as she looked up at him.

"That doesn't sound that bad" he said to her as he smiled at her.

"Well, your very optimistic" she said and began to give him the low down. "Her name is Penny and she is dating this going to be superstar in the music business named David. I am not sure how long she has been dating him… it's to hard to keep tract of it."

Mark laughed at her as she finished her story "Sounds like a trip" He said as he placed the mug up to his lips taking another sip of the warm liquid.

Later that day Anarose baked a small cake and a light lunch as she knew she needed something to keep her mind off of her sister coming. Mark sat in the living room watching TV. He walked into the kitchen as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Baby take a break." He said as he bent down and kissed her neck her hair brushing up against his cheek.

"I am almost done" She said as she placed her hands on his. Her heart raced every time she was in Mark's arms. She couldn't get over the security in his arms. Her body all of a sudden began to get all tingling all over as she slowly turned around to him and his lips began to touch her sending warm waves of feelings as she closed her eyes taking in all the sent of him into her body. She reached up to his shoulders as Mark gently brushed her cheek as the two of them became tingled in each other arms.

"Mark" She whispered into his ear as he kissed her neck. Mark could barely contented himself as she whispered into his ear. Her body had this surged of energy that he hadn't felt in such a long time.

"What the hell is taking her so long to answer the door" Penny said to David as he just smiled at her. "Come on!" she rang the door bell once more.

"Mark the door" Anarose finally said to him as he stopped and looked down at him "Did I mention to you Penny doesn't have good timing." She giggled at him.

"Remind me later" He said as he rolled his eyes and he kissed her once more.

"Can you get the door?" She said to him as she smiled at her.

"Sure" He said patting her butt as he walked away from her.

"Come on!" Penny was so impatiens at the door.

"Hello" Mark said as he pulled opened the door. Penny stared at the tall grayed man.

"Is Anarose here?"

"Sure, you must be Penny and David." Mark said placing his hand out to shake hands with each one of them as they walked in. "I am Mark" he said to them as he closed the door.

"I am up her Penny" Anarose called to her as she pulled the dish of ham out to place it on the table.

"Hey Sis" She said as she smiled at her.

"Hey… Hello David" She called out to him still standing at the bottom of the steps with Mark. "Why don't you guys go put your things in the back room and come and have some lunch" She said as the two found their way back to the table to see Mark and Anarose already seated.

"How have the wrestling business have been?" Penny asked as she sat down.

"Busy… keeping up with everything is a challenge." She said as the boring normal chatting continued to happen.

"So how long have you and Undertaker been dating" Penny finally said and Anarose almost chocked on the food in her mouth.

"It's a new thing… very few people know" Mark finally said.

"Your not as bad as everyone says you are." Penny commented to Mark. "So does this mean you'll be taking Sassy down?"

"We are still up in the air about that" Mark said to her and he played with his food on his plate. "How long have you two been together?"

"Months" She said with a sigh and smiled at Mark. He looked back politely as he put more food into his mouth.

Penny and Anarose began to clean up the lunch as Mark and David shared a beer as David smoked out on the deck. Penny placed the last of the plates on the counter next to Anarose.

"You didn't tell me you where dating the Undertaker." Penny finally blurted out. "It is not like you can't noticed the guy he's huge."

"Well, I didn't think of him as a character." She said with a smile.

"How is he like?"

"Kind, sweet, shy" Anarose couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Shy?!?!" Penny paused "How can he the dead man be shy."

"He is not like that in real life. He is totally different then his character." She paused and looked at her.

"How is he?" she asked finally letting out the burning question.

"Penny!" she gasped as she knew what she wanted to know.

"I have too know you know it is bothering me."

"That doesn't mean you ask." Anarose said disgusting at her "For your book" She finally said Penny hanging on every word she said "We have not interacted like that, yet"

"You really think that I believe that?" She said and stopped loading the dishwasher. "He is the Undertaker… the dead man the one that girl through her panties at… you got to be kidding me."

"Penny not everyone is like that" She said to him finally wiping off the counter.

"Your crazy!" She said once more as she finally walked out side and sat next to David.

Anarose didn't understand her sister. Mark was a different person outside the ring, just like she is.. well she thought she was different then her character. She didn't know if maybe she carried some of the traits of her character to her personal life. But she was a different person. Penny just didn't understand and was going to push the subject even if Anarose was not going to talk to her about that.

"Did Rose tell you about how she use to dance?" She said to Mark.

"No" He said trying to think about where she was going with this.

"It was just a small dance team… Nothing amazing" Anarose cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

"Now don't act like you where a bad dancer" Penny began " She was great always thrilled and happy dancing on stage." She giggled at her as David placed his hand on her.

"I think she doesn't want you to tell her stories." David finally said.

"Someone has to" She finally blurted out what would make the rest of the day hard on her. "Since mother is not here to tell Mark all her dirty little secrets.

"Penny!" Anarose screamed at her

"What?!?" She gave Anarose a look. Mark sat back looking at the two of them sort of unsure what to say. "It's the truth"

"Penny just drop it" David finally said as Anarose rubbed her head.

"What time do you have to be at the recording studio?" Penny asked

David looked down at his watch "I think we should leave now to get there on time"

"Sounds good" Penny said as she stood up. "It was nice to hang out with you… I'll talk to you later" Penny said as she hugged her sister and then walked through the house as she leave through the front door. Anarose closed the door behind her sister and her boyfriend. She laid up against the door and growled. Now she remember why she doesn't invite her sister over much.

Mark still sat on the back deck a little longer as he finished his beer in the sun lighting the backyard. He his head was spinning as he took in the fill of information that he received from Anarose's sister. He sat a while waiting for Anarose to come back out, but she hasn't shown her face to him since her sister's little outburst. He stood and walked into the house as he could hear something like a radio playing somewhere in the house. He walked back to her room as the door was propped open as he stood there just taking in the scene.

Anarose was dancing around her room as she changed her closed. She tripped off her shirt and threw it on the bed. Mark couldn't helped but giggled at her as she turned around in her bra and a skirt.

"Mark!" She laughed at him as he finally made he finally walked into the room as Anarose pulled her shirt over her head. Mark stopped the shirt as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Damn girl you are tiny" He said with a laugh in his voice.

"I am just built that way… you seen how much I eat." She giggled and Mark smiled at her as she stared up into his eyes. He kissed her deeply her tongue tasting his first taste of her secret realm. He held on to her body closely as she began to feel like mud in his hands. She moan as she kissed him once more. As soon as she could fight the urge to kissed him she took a step back and stared at him. "I…um …I" She couldn't say a word as she headed to her once more not allowing her to get away from him.

He held her in his hands once more as she her head tilted backwards and he kissed the nap of her neck. He took in a deep breath of her perfume in. He smiled as he held on to her. "I'll take good care of you" he whispered softly to her as he placed her down on the bed. He hovered above her their lips meeting rapid as the two of them gasped and cried for Mark to hold her and touch her more. Mark pulled the shirt off of her body as the two as their skin touched. Anarose looked up into Mark's eyes as she smiled at him.

She rubbed her fingers against his lips as she leaned up and kissed him once again. She began to tug at his shirt as he finally took it off. She rubbed her hands against his chest and muscular arms. He slowly kissed down hr chest as she unclipped her bra allowing it to fall against the bed as he gently kissed both breast one at a time. She giggled his goatee tickling against her nipples. Her back arched up to meet his mouth as He laid a hand on the back of her body gently holding her in place.

Anarose couldn't think as she mind raced with tons of images and possibilities. Mark slowly began to make his way down south. She had to stop him, but it felt so good too her. She didn't know how to stop him. "Mark?" She called as she placed his head on his head twisting into his hair.

"Yes" He said to her as he slowly kissed her neck.

"I need some time" she said to him and she finally said to him.

"That's fine" He said as he kissed her once more both of them breathless as he covered her breast with his hand and arm.

Anarose finally sat up and looked at Mark as he laid on the bed staring up at her. "I should of told you"

"About what?"

"About my mother" She said as she look down at him as he played with her hair.

"It's okay" He paused "I didn't want to tell you anything that happened to me."

"Yeah that was pulling teeth" She said and giggled at him as she playfully hit his chest. He began to tickle her once more as the two of them played around in bed. She turned around and looked at the clock seeing that they had to get ready. "Come one we have to get going" She said to Mark as she got out of bed.

"Lets just call in sick" Mark pleaded with her

"That won't work if Vince hears that both you and I called out sick" Anarose finally said as placed her bag on the bed. Anarose's mind began to wondered as she began to think how good it would feel to be in his arm her voice calling his name. She wanted to bad to feel this electricity that she always talked about feeling.

Mark began to get out of bed and grabbed his shirt from the floor as he walked into the other room and got his bags together. Anarose walked over to see him packing his bags.

"There is also something else I should tell you." She said as her mind thought that maybe now would be a good time to tell him about her partners.

"What is it?" He said as he stop and looked at her and her eyes matched his and she couldn't think what she was going to tell him. "Anarose you still there?"

"Um…" She paused "I wanted to let you know it was a lot of fun having you around" She said with a smile and turned around to pick up her bag.

Mark smiled at himself. He was glad that she invited him. He was beginning to become very fond of her. He couldn't getting enough of her smile and of her laugh. Glen was right he had to open up and allow himself and be so super human as everyone thought he was.

Anarose's head laid on Mark's chest as she slept during the plan ride. He placed an arm around her shoulder holding the blanket in place. He smiled as she slept.

"How is it going Mark?" Glen asked as he took a seat across the small isle of the air plain.

"Shh" Mark said as Glen seen that Anarose was asleep in his arms. "I am doing good"

"I see that" Glen smiled

"NO, NO" He paused "Nothing like that" Mark smiled to Glen.

"Well, what did you two do since you two have been gone?"

"Nothing really had some dinner dates, I meet her sister and her boyfriend, also found a lot out about her." Glen sat listening for more.

"Yeah and?" he said and Mark just smiled at him

"And nothing… Nothing else happened." Mark said to him as he looked over at Anarose asleep.

"You like her" Glen finally said "Your going to make her yours"

"I do like her more then I thought I would." He said to Glen "I don't want to screw this up."

"Think before you act, be open, truthful, and you shouldn't have any problems." Glen said as he settled down into her chair getting ready for a nap.

"Yeah I guess your right" Mark said to him as he stared forward and lend his head against the head rest.

Over the next few weeks Mark and Anarose began to get closer as the road they traveled began to get long and longer. There was promotions every where from pictures, interviews, and even signings. It seams that the two of them began to become the hot stuff in the WWE fast. She was unsure about the whole thing this was way over her head as far a popularity was.

'This is crazy' she thought to her self at one of the promotions as she began to get into her outfit. 'There is no privacy here. There is no time, but show time… I don't know if I can continue to handle all this.' She said as she looked at her self in the mirror. She needed some R and R. She was not sure about anything at this point of her life. She was trying to really have a romantic relationship with Mark, but at the same time having a professional one too. She had to watch her self because she was not allowed to really show to much PDA towards Mark that would give away that they were dating.

"Anarose" Mark called from her door as she continued to stare at the mirror lost in her own thoughts. "Anarose" Mark touched her shoulder as she jumped back into this world.

"Oh my god!" she grasped her chest scared "You scared me, Mark"

"I have been calling your name for a while. You seam to be having things on your mind." He said to her and she just shook her head. "Talk to me about it" He wanted to almost plead to her to speak to him, but as soon as she began to open her mouth there was someone pushing them out on stage having them promote something else.

The two stood together as fans took pictures together with them. She giggled and smiled at there so repetitive jokes. She also had to act like she wanted to get with them. She stared as the one big huge guy got closer to the front of the line. 'Who could love something like that?' she thought to her self 'His belly is sticking out, his shirt is dirty, and he looks like he hasn't showered in weeks.' She continued to think about this man and then began to pity the people around him. He finally came walking in to her as she patted his belly which made him laugh. He began to talk to her as she almost wanted to gag on the smell of rotten food escaping from his mouth. She smiled and tried to hold her breath as long as she could until the coast was clear.

Another fan waiting in line for Mark was getting excited as he began to think of what he would ask the dead man. "Hello there Undertaker." He finally got the words out.

"Hello" Mark's deep voice rang

"Since you and" The man took a deep breath and a hard sallow "Since you and… Sassy are together can we see you two kiss?"

Mark didn't hesitate at the man's request. He pulled Anarose into his arms and began to kiss her like it was the first time they have ever kiss. In real life the last time they really kissed was when they were at her house. Anarose's body began to respond, just like old times. Her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck as he tilted her body parallel to the ground. The fan roared in the back to their minds snapping pictures and shouting for them. The two finally parted she looked up at his clouded eyes as she wanted to leave just then.

'I think I am in love' Anarose began to think in her head. She didn't know what to say or what to do she didn't wan to leave this moment. "Hold me a little longer" She said to him softly as he understood what she wanted

"Okay" He whispered to her

"Are you two dating?" A fan shouted out from the crowd which brought both of them back to reality. Mark placed Anarose back up to her feet. She turned to him and allowed Mark to answer the question.

"What do you think?" He replied back to the fan.

The two continued on with their lines until every last fan go to see their idols. Finally away from the fans. Mark grabbed on to Anarose's hand. She smiled at him the lovely smile that made his heart skip a beat. He wanted some time alone. He wanted that old spiced up feeling back. He pulled her into his changing area as he closed the door.

"I miss you" He the silence finally broken.

"I missed you too" She paused as her mind wanted to say more, but the words couldn't be formed. " I think I need a break from all this promotion."

"Yeah when our on the top you are needed everywhere" He said as she held her close to him. She breathing in the scent of him. She smiled and placed her head against his shoulder. The two stood there holding each other as there was a knock on the door.

"Mark, Anarose your limo arrived to take you to the airport" the man said as he seen the two of them having a moment to themselves.

"Okay" Mark responded and just closed his eyes hugging Anarose stronger and a bit longer he didn't want to let her go. He knew what she was going through. She smiled as she just took in the moment before the two of them where rushed through a busy airport and tons of fans following just wanting autographs and pictures.

A week later the Anarose found her self in the gym beginning her workout. She felt like she lost a little of her self as she barely got any sleep now a days and ran her body into the ground. She started on the treadmill as she placed her headphone on and starting up the machine.

Mark sat at the bar wanting a drink as Glen walked in and sat down next to him ordering a drink to share with Mark.

"Long time no see, dark fellow" Glen jokily said to Mark as he looked over at him and gave him a look and a smirk and looked back down at his drink as he placed it up to his lips.

"I been busy"

"Yeah, with Anarose" Glen said almost as he was jealous.

"She has been with me, but I wasn't busy with her" He took another drink almost as he began to think on how he could make a quick exit.

"Still in the batting cage?" a smirk made it's way on to Glen's face.

"Yup" He paused "I like it in there… no rush to perform for her" He said as the two began to talk and drink some more.

"Anarose!" Stacy said as she ran over to her. Anarose lowered her headphones as she seen Stacy.

"What's up?" She said continuing to run.

"How have you been?" She asked

"I am good… just tried…. The schedule that I am holding right now is way to busy then I ever thought about."

"You always had dreams about being on the top of the world." Stacy said to her with a little snicker.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to be alone with my dreams"

"Your not you have Mark"

"Mark?" she said as she looked at Stacy "He is a great guy, but he seams not to care that we don't get any time alone to even try to have a relationship."

"Did you try to make time?"

"Yeah and do you know how many time something came up last minute or Vince calls and sets up another appointment for us to show up to." She paused "Like tomorrow morning have a photo shoot for the magazine and also an interview." She paused to get a breath "Then I have to eat, work out and have a promotion I have to fly too." She stopped as she watched Stacy climb on the treadmill next to her.

"Sounds like you have a busy life"

"I sort of wish I didn't"

"Why? This is what you dreamed of"

"Yeah this is what I dreamed of and don't get me wrong I love my job I am just tried… maybe I just need a break" She finally said and stared forward as Stacy shrugged and started warming up.

Mark began to laugh a Glen as the two of them began to get plastered at the bar. Glen lend on Mark as he began to spill his guts. "Hey look" Glen said his words are all slurred together "Don't get my wrong I love the misses, but I have to say your lucky. Anarose seams to innocent in a way. I hope that you are not hoping to hurt her."

"Nah, I wouldn't hurt her" He paused as he sat up Glen in his chair. "I am hope that Anarose and I have a relationship like yours." He paused "I really like her"

"That's good… you must tell her about that… girls like that" Glen said as he started to lay on the bar.

"I think I am done for the night" Mark said as he finished his beer and helped his friend to his hotel room.

Anarose began to dry off her body from a nice shower as she dance to the radio in her room. She put on a pair of underwear and bra as she stared at her self in front of the mirror. She began to comb out her long hair as she straighten it to make it seam longer even more. She twisted it up and pinned it to the top of her head as she spun around in the mirror. She giggled to her self as she began to sing at the top of her lungs. Finally she began to loosen up as nothing seam to matter.

Mark placed his key in the door as the door opened up to the blasting of music. He closed the door quietly as he seen Anarose jumping around as she pretended to act a video of her own.

"Hey you're a crazy bitch…but you fuck so good I am on top of it… when I dream… I am doing you all night… scratches all down my back…" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped on the bed and Mark couldn't help but laugh. Anarose quickly flopped down on her butt an hit the radio off. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long… nice dancing" He said as he walked into the room. Her cheeks becoming bright red with embarrassment. "I mean it" He said as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Anarose. She didn't know what to say.

"Thanks I guess" She said as she looked down and placed the hair brush down on the bed. She could tell Mark was at the bar the smell of smoke stuck on his clothes and the beer showing on his breath as he talked to her.

"I was thinking about something…" He put a long pause in.

"What was that?" She asked as she lend her face closer to his to hear him talk. He began to rubbed her cheek as the two looked at each other his eyes glazed over with alcohol and hers bright and innocent. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I am trying to tell you that I think I love you" He said and looked at her as she smiled at him unsure if he was truthful or just drunk.

"Are you drunk?" She asked him

"No, what do you think that no one can love you?" He said as he placed his hand on her bend knees.

"No, I think your drunk, and you don't know what your saying" She paused and looked at him.

"I am not drunk… I honestly think that I am love with you… your smile… your giggle…your love" He said to her as she searched his eyes unsure what to say to him.

"Okay" She said still believing in her heart that he was drunk.

"That's it… just okay?" He began to get mad

"Mark, what do you want me to say…"

"I want you to say that you love me as much as I love you!" He began to get loud.

"Mark, there is not reason to yell… look it's late why don't you go grab a shower and get some rest and we will talk about this in the morning." She said to him as she patted his hand.

"Fine" He said as he left for the bathroom upset.

Anarose's mind began to go nuts as she didn't know what to say. She thought he really meet what he said, but at the same time she couldn't hold what he said to heart because he has been drinking and drinking changes people. She finally gave up trying to figure out Mark's and hers conversation as she got under the sheets. She rolled over to the window watching the stars outside trying to act like she was sleeping.

Mark walked out of the bathroom as he put on a pair of boxers. He walked over to the bed and sat on the opposite edge from where he thought that Anarose was sleeping. He turned off the light and slid under the covers and began to think about what Anarose said. 'Maybe she is right' he thought 'Maybe the alcohol once again is messing up my judgment and feelings.' He finally gave up and rolled over to place an arm around Anarose before he fell asleep.

"Stretch your neck, Sassy" The director from behind the lights said in his childish voice "Yeah… like that you want that putty face." She heard a few clips and once again the voice yelled out directions before more pictures were taken. "Get the Undertaker!" He said and Anarose began to leave the little white mat that she has been standing on for almost an hour now. The air condition began to nip at her bear arms a and chest. She rubbed her arms a little as Mark began to walk on to the white mat. Anarose smiled at him as he entered trying to act all big and bad.

"Undertaker in the back with a deadly look and Sassy in the front, butt back towards Taker and face stretched towards the camera" as a few more snaps came off. Mark placed a fist in his one hand into the other hand. He began to think of wicked things as Anarose stood in front of him. "Okay Sassy I need a teaser… Mark I need you to look mean like I am going to take your girl." Sassy stood with her back to the camera straddling on of Mark's legs as her little booty plumped out towards the camera. She reached behind and began to undo her bar the cameras went wild. She covered her self with hr hand as Mark couldn't help, but look down at her. She blushed a little as she tried to not to think of Mark standing in front of her. She turned her head over to the right side as it looked like her head was on Taker's chest. "That's the shot" The voice rang out once more as technical crew brought her a robe.

"Thank you" She said as the soft cotton touched her body.

"Little risky don't you think?" Mark asked her

"A little, but no one made it anywhere with out taking a risk or too" She said with a little smile. The two of them began to walk back to their dressing room "Look about last night" She began to say as she untwisted her bra

"Look, don't worry about it" he said "I had a little to much to drink with Glen" He said and tried to blow it off, but deep down inside it hurt like an open wound.

"Well," She said as she lend up again her locker room door. Mark stood in front of her as she lend up to kiss his lips softly as he began to hold her in his arms as she stopped in mid kiss and looked up at his eyes "I was going to tell you that I think I love you too" She said and turned the knob of the door and ducked into her locker room. Mark stood there in shock as Anarose stood on the other side of the door holding her hand together holding to hear some sign that he feels the same.

"Yes!!" there was a pause "WOOOO HOOO!" he screamed once more and darted down to his locker area.

Anarose sat in a low cut red shirt with a pair of hip hugger jeans with black boots to finished off the outfit. She wore her hair up in a bun allowing a few strands to lay loose on the sides and back of her head. Mark sat next to her in nothing more then his ordinary clothes. The two sat there and listen to the interviewer tell them what types of questions she was going to ask while she also asked for permission to audio tape the conversation with them.

The interview started out like everyone that she had so far done for the WWE. The normal question as the two of them both answer each one of them. Then a question out of the blue came out.

"Are you two officially dating?" The interviewer said and Mark and Anarose where a little stun. Anarose placed a hand up to her mouth almost in thought of what she was going to say when Mark all of a sudden blurted it out.

"Yes, we are dating officially dating one another" Anarose looked at Mark as he seam not to miss a beat as he placed a hand on hers and gave it a little squeeze. She couldn't believe it… finally after almost 5 months together it was out.

THE END

43


End file.
